


[PODFIC] Wheel'n'Deal

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "I was having a bad day. The kind that starts with a baseball bat to the head, and ends with a really smug demon helping you out of a summoning circle.  Set early on DF, just post Death Masks. Post-book for GO."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Wheel'n'Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wheel 'n' Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382240) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Wheel'n'Deal" by icarus_chained, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 24 Minutes 33 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Wheel'n'Deal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/382240)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (22.6 MB): [Wheel'n'Deal - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/jl8h8r)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (3.0 MB):[Wheel'n'Deal - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/j5aatw)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from the "Dresden Files" TV series


End file.
